DOUBLE THE TROUBLE
by AudreyBethABBaby
Summary: What if Isabella had given birth to twins that fretful night? How would the Cullen family deal with double the trouble? Will Bella and Edward favorite the imprintee thinking that their time is almost up due to the imprint? How will Edward and Bella deal w
1. Chapter 1

What if Isabella had given birth to twins that fretful night? How would the Cullen family deal with double the trouble? Will Bella and Edward favorite the imprintee thinking that their time is almost up due to the imprint? How will Edward and Bella deal with real romance in the house now that one of the twins is looking for her soul mate now that her sibling has Jake? Will Edward and Bella manage losing both of their little girls at the same time?

* * *

Rosemay's P.O.V.

The night we were born we had almost killed our mother. Shortly after that Jacob had imprinted on my sister, Renesemee. My parents may not notice but they favorite Nessie because they have a fear they'll lose her to Jacob. That does mean that she gets in trouble twice as much as me but its better than feeling neglected and empty inside. That's how I feel. I still get attention from Aunt Rose , Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmet, Grandpa, and Grandma, that may seem like a lot but nothing can fill the hole in my heart from my parents favoring Nessie. I one day want to fine my soul mate. I want him to have a special name for me as my sister has for her. I want him to be there for me and care about me. And most of all take me away from this wretched place to make my parents finally realize me. I want freedom. I want a best friend. My poor sister doesn't realize what she has! She has a perfect soon-to-be-boyfriend. She has perfect parents that pay attention to each other. At first this made me feel sad. Then Mad. Now jealous, mad, and sad. All together.

If I start acting up will they pay attention to me? I planned not to come home forever. My cover plan was that I was going to the library to return my books. It was set in motion.

"mom? I going to the library to return these books."

"Be sure to come to come home before 8"

Before I even thought about answering, I dashed out the door. Running faster than Jacob I silently thanked my father for my super speed. I would chack in the hotel at 5:30. But before then I'll pay a little visit to my dear uncle Jacob. I knew where he was by smell. He smelled just like my sister smells all the time. What a horrible smell. I remember this one time I had sunken into her diary and she signed ** She hadn't known about the imprint but it seemed to be kicking in already. I arrived at Jacob's house before I had realized it. I knew Jacob was home and not with my sister. This was a rare moment. I knocked on the door. I opened it surprised to see me.

"Hey Jacob, Hows it going?" I said looking at the floor trying to distract myself from looking at his big ugly face. Silently laughing at my mental comment I waited for his response.

"I'm suprised. I thought you were Nessie" He said ashamed of his mistake but still admitting it. I didn't know how to answer. So I just waited. "Its cold outside do you want to come inside? To talk about what ever it is you want to tell me?"

"Do I haft to tell to have a reason to talk to my uncle Jacob and my future-brother-in-law?" With that his tanned face turned pale. He didn't have a clue that this was coming. He let me in even though I knew it was automatic like a zombie or a robot. He sat at the table. I knew that with out even him asking that he wanted me to sit down. I wondered if he was going to have a heart attack or something. "How much do you know?" He asked me cutting strait to the chase.

"I know everything from imprinting, what it is, how it works, and .......... who you imprinted on" I said trying to say it slow. His face slid into his hands. I knew that he was stressed. He pursed his lips then stopped as if he were going to say too much. I knew what question was next, something along the lines of does Nessie know. "Did you tell her?" He asked me his face not quite meeting mine. I thought my answer out thinking about it carefully.

"I won't tell if you won't tell." I looked surprised He most likely thought that I wasn't smart enough to figure that out on my own. Suddenly his face looked confused, carefully studying my face. "What's it that I can't tell?" I took a small box with a letter on it out of my book bag. I looked at him street in the eye knowing that this wasn't a game. "I'm running away but when I go I know that Nessie will blame it on herself. I need you to give her a letter once I leave." Again he looked surprised.

"May, You can't run away and I can't betrayed Bella. I don't want to lie to Edward and Bella's face." I knew I had this all wrapped up. "You tell I tell. Plus I still run away and Nessie will be crushed and it'll be all your fault." I knew I was playing dirty but if that's the price of freedom. That's what I was going to play. "Okay I won't tell and I'll deliver the message to Ness." I got this! Maybe this was a big game! Its just so easy... "You can't give it to her after a week _and _make sure she understands that maybe, I'll never come back. I want her to know why I left but to tell her in a way not hurting her feelings or making her feel bad. I want my happy ever after. Then _if _I find it and then and only then Renesemee is in pain. Please tell her that I am deeply sorry. Tell her that I just wanted to have my own life. Edward and Bella will be in pain to but..... I may sound foolish saying this but .................... Its all part of the plan."

"Its part of your plan to make your own parents suffer?" I knew it was a foolish thing to say. Quickly glancing at my watch I knew it was time to go. "I told you it was a foolish thing to say. Anyways I haft to go." I grabbed my stuff pushing the box and note to Jacob "So this is good bye?" I knew that he knew that that was the answer but he just wanted a proper good bye. "Yes, good bye Jacob." I gave him a little smile before running out of the door. I knew this wasn't a permanent good bye just temporally. Out of town wouldn't be enough for them not to find me. I haft to go out of country. Maybe Organ? Idaho? Montana? California? maybe Los Angels? Maybe New York? Yes new york! If I've calculated correctly It would be **3016.91 miles** away and they'd never find me in the big apple. In human speed on a plane it would take them **45 hrs 48 minutes plus the time in between to eat and what ever else humans do. For me only 7.6% of that only six hours. I again thank my dad for my speed.**

**

* * *

please R AND R! oh and the percents and miles are true. everything in bold I looked up but the precent is also true I did the math myself. Thank school for that**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Problems with Nessie

Jacob's P.O.V

A few hours after Rosemay left, I raced over to Ness's house. I sunk into Nessie's room feeling a bit of gilt. She was a sleep. I looked at her pale face knowing that she had no idea what was coming. "Jake?" she murmured. "Nessie, go back to sleep." She got up and sat on her bed. Studying my face well before breaking the silence. Nessie smiled at me. "Why are you here?" Why was I here? Because I love her and she's my imprint? Because her sister ran away and its mostly her fault? "I missed you" I told her trying to change the subject. She frowned "Its only been a day" "A day too much" She smiled.

"Where's Edward?" I asked her. "He's out on a hunting trip with the rest of them." Great, I couldn't hold the secret out of my mind for a minute longer. "So they left you here all alone?" She lifted her shoulders as if to show that she's an a adult now. "I'm old enough now." I knew she was upset. "Want to go for a walk with me?"Her face lit up as she nodded and jumped out of bed. I sigh as I watch her get her shoes on. We walked down the street in silence. "So-" I started. Then I stopped and rethought my words. "Nessie, if anything ever happens I'll be here as a shoulder to cry on." Nessie's face changed. I knew she was jumping to conclusions. "Are you saying your going to leave me?" Her face was already tearing up. Tears running down her beautiful face. "No, I'll never leave I said I'll be here" Her emotions turned to anger. "Who going to leave?" She had gotten her stubbornness from her mom. "I never said anyone was going to leave." Which was true. "Your keeping something from me!" She was crying a lot now. " No I'm not keeping anything from you..." she let go of my hand and looked at me strait in the eye "Jacob Black, how can you lie to my face over and over?!" I was hurt now feeling pain in the pit of my stomach "there is not secret." I said trying not to phase.

She turned her head and started to run. How can she just run. Now I knew that running away must be in their genes because it happened a lot. When I finally caught up with her, she wouldn't even look at my face. "Tell me now! and if you don't I never want to see you again" I was holding back the tears now. "Okay you want to know then fine if you get hurt its not my fault!" I just yelled at her. I couldn't believe what I just did. "Nessie?" I said my voice softening.... She had refused to talk to me. "Fine if you promise to never run away again I'll tell you." She wiped the tears off her face trying to hide the fact that she was crying. "I won't ever do that again I promise"

I scooped her up in my arms. I knew I'd regret doing this. I couldn't lie to her. "Ness, It was not me who was going away but someone is ........ its you sister ,May." Were at the Cullen home now. "AND YOU LET HER GO?" How am I ever going to satisfy her? "Nessie, put yourself in her shoes for once. She's always in the sidelines. She didn't have anyone." I said trying not to blame it on her. "B-but she had me." I sighed "Yes, she had you but she didn't have parents." She stood up. "Were are you going?" I asked her.

"I'm going to get her back." First this and now this and then that! I hate my life! "I won't let you go." I said firmly as I could. "I'm not going to run after her. I'm gonna tell mom and dad" How could I let this happen? If I hadn't gone on the walk with her or told her anything this wouldn't have happened. "Nessie, Let her go." She made her mind and there was nothing to do but hope. "She's my sister, My only sister, and if I never see her again can I blame you? DO you want me always wondering what would happen if I did something sooner? Would I still have my little sister?" I couldn't get away with that. "Then I'm coming with you." She showed me that Edward and Bella had left a map of where they went to hunt and for emergencies only. and soon enough we were on our way. I feel really bad for betraying May but Nessie's sake was on it. It took 3 hours to get there. We found then by sent and Eddy nearly had a heart attack when he saw us. Nessie went strait to business when she saw him while I just stand there looking stupid. It all happened so fast. Then Edward said something to me. "And you knew about this dog?! You knew that my daughter was going to run away and you let her?!" _HOE SHIT! _Nessie stepped in at this point. "No, Daddy he ran to our house as fast as he could but you weren't there." Edward's eyes moved from me as if her were sorry but not sorry at the same time. "But how could she? What made her think that she was alone and that was had to run away?" With those words everyone looked down expect Bella, confused as usual.

I even saw Alice look sad. Edward growled. I knew someone must have thought why she left and he didn't like the idea. "So, you all think that she left because Bella and I ignore her?!" Who was the idiot who thought that? He turned to me. "Give me the box. NOW." _Holy shit I was the idiot who thought that. _"why?" I asked him. "Because I know my daughter's mind and I know that she must have left a location or something in the box something important." That did make sense "The box is for Nessie's eyes only!" Nessie looked at me knowing that I left out that detail for a reason. I spoke up before he could say anything. "Well maybe if you payed more attention to her this all would have never happened." I regretted saying that the minute it came out of my lips. Edward's head shot up. "Well maybe if you hadn't imprinted on our daughter than none if this would have happened." I froze. "You imprinted on May?" Her eyes watering up ...... How was I ever going to get out of this one?

* * *

Please review.

a special thanks to my first two reviewers

peaceISmyANTIdrug

and

dazzledbyJasper

REVIEW!

-Rosemay


	3. Chapter 3: Rosemay's choose

Chapter 3  
I think I owe you guys an explanation of why I haven't been updating. For one I have a life which includes school, friends, and mean adults. Two, I got a C+ in history so there goes my laptop. Three I haven't been getting a lot of reviews (thank you to the few who did review). I am not updating until I have at least 5 more reviews. 5+5=10

_I spoke up before he could say anything. "Well maybe if you payed more attention to her this all would have never happened." I regretted saying that the minute it came out of my lips. Edward's head shot up. "Well maybe if you hadn't imprinted on our daughter than none if this would have happened." I froze. "You imprinted on May?" Her eyes watering up ...... How was I ever going to get out of this one?_

I ran to Nessie. No I imprinted on you I wanted to say. "No I didn't Nessie. Its okay. Your fathers just mad and he can't control things he says when he gets mad. Come on Ness your dad needs to cool off" I ran to her a took her hand. Her face looked thoughtful. I knew she wasn't going to let this one go. "what are you doing dog? You are not going to take my daughter anywhere." I lifted her up on my back. "then what do you suggest I do?" I said sarcastically. "LEAVE THAT'S WHAT YOU CAN DO!" Edward said. I could see the anger in his eyes. I put Nessie down then whispered in her ear "This isn't good bye. I'll be back okay baby? Everything will be alright. Your dad just needs to calm down." I said not believing the part where I said everything will be alright. she nodded. "I love you too Jakers" I chuckled. When Nessie was a toddler she use to call me Jakers but she stopped when she told me she was an adult now. "bye Nessiekins" I teased. As I left the house. "I love you Nessie forever my imprint" I mummered when I was far enough that no one can hear me.

Rosemay's POV

I started walking blindly into the forest. I knew I was tired but I shouldn't stop in the middle of the forest. I had been walking for 3 days strait. When I finally took in my surroundings I realized I was no where near my New York. The desert was broad, flat, it felt as if I were running on a endless ocean. In the faint light from the moon I saw only figures of dirt and useless sand. Where was I? What had gone wrong? Wisps of cloud were scattered over my head. A few scraggly scrub plants clung hard to the earth. I attempted to follow the same way I went but there was no end to this desert. I tried not to cry. Then I felt stinging in my eyes. I swallowed the tears but they cam right back up. I didn't care at this point I was going to die. My tears turned into sobs in seconds. Ignoring my senses I cured on the floor. I wanted to be home in my mommy's arms while my dad play the piano. I saw a figure approaching but I didn't care. A cold hand touched my face. I didn't even bother to look up at the figure I was going to die anyways. This person or thing might as well out me out of my misery. I couldn't go home now. I had been strong for so long just to give up when I hit the first problem of my expedition.

"Young Rosemay, have you been hurting all these years? Come dear. I can show you to be a real vampire. No more rejection. You can be a something, a someone, a threat. You can find you as I believe you put it 'happily ever after'. I've been watching you and you don't deserve to be in the shadows. To be treated like a dog while the dog gets treated better. Even you own sister treats the dog better. Join me. We'll get revenge and most of all we will show them." A deep voice said. It felt as if his words were dripping with venom. I looked up and I saw a familiar face from my child hood -which only lasted 1 year-. It was the face of Aro. He'd been watching all these years seeing how Nessie and I would come out. Just waiting for something like this to happen. Aro held his hand out as in agreement. I hesitated but then I thought I'm going to die anyways might as well die in power. I took his hand and he smiled. His freezing pale hand touched mine. "Now Now Now we will get you cleaned up, rested, then you will go hunting like the real vampire you are."

I looked at him stupidly then nodded. I tried to speak but my throat burned to the thought of blood. Like a hot iron pressed to my throat. I felt wanted and needed though I just agreed to be part of the volturi seconds ago. I staned up as he led me to the rest. The only face I reconized among the mean looking faces was Jane. She could turn at me anytime. Instead she smiled and said "Welcome to the volturi."


	4. Chapter 4: hunting the innocent

Aro had Jane clean me up. She cut my hair up to my shoulders. Before it was down to my waist identicle to my sister's. She gave me layers that would prevent curls. Jane and I painted our nails giggling. She had told me stories of her human-hood and her experiences. It was fun. She put makeup on me and gave me an extra change of clothes. It was a silky red robe that went down mid knees. It had a hood but no pockets. Jane took me to my room. It was big. the walls with no color. Aro and Jane had to order a bed because I was the only one who slept in my new family. The first nights it was restless but I learned to trust the volturi. As Jane was taking me down the hall to my first hunt here I had a glance of my new look. I had red lips, nails, strait black hair, a red sinky robe, and I looked different more grown up, mature, and deadly. In the past I was childish looking, immature, and Innocent. Something tells me that my parents wouldn't like this look but who cares? "Rosemay dear, I assume your ready for your hunt correct?" Aro said. He took me into a room where I had been expecting animals but there had been four human. One was a lady in her middle thirties. She was wearing rags. The lady had known what was next so she was begging. There was also a male in his mid thirties too. He looked the same as her. As my eyes passed the victoms I saw a child. He was young about seven years old. His blue eyes were wide. So innocent and small. Right next to him was a little girl probably his sister. She had the same blue eyes and facial features.

They were huddled into a corner I wondered why they looked so scared. They looked at me with wide eyes. I was scary to them. "Go ahead Rosemay hunt." Aro said. I didn't want to. these poor innocent people don't deserve this. I shook my head 'no' then Aro chuckled. He went over to the little boy and cut his arm. blood was flowing out. The boy screamed. The lady yelled out "DANNY!" I realized that this was a family. The mom, Dad, brother, and sister. I tried to ignore the smell of his sweet blood but before I even had time to stop I attacked Danny. When I realized what I had done I looked down. Danny's dead body lay there motionless. The little girl screamed then the dad standed in front of her. As if to protect her. "Jenny stay back." She started to cry alone with her mom and dad. Her mom grabbed her hands and said "if anything happens I want you to know I love you and forever will." Aro chuckled at this and said "useless humans"

Jenny shook her head no. I wouldn't control myself. I attacked the dad. Killing him right. In. front. of. little. Jenny. I was a monster but this was something I would think about later now I needed blood. I attacked The mom sucking the blood out of her leaving her too motionless along with Danny and the dad. Jenny looked at me her eyes wide. "please no." those were little Jenny's last words. I felt .... good. Not bad or anything. I wanted to kill that family and I was proud of it. Should I feel bad for killing? Aro had told me not to. They were made to please us and no other reason. My eyes were Red now along with my nails, lips, and Robe. It all matched. I wondered what my parents would think. Would Jacob and his pack kill me because I'm a threat to the human race? I kept telling myself it didn't matter because I am of the Voltuti now and nothing else matters.

Months passed and Aro had came up with a conclusion. He had told me he believed that a human/Vampire's mind adapted to its surroundings. Like My sister and I had the power of communication because that's what a baby's number one need is. He told me I could improve my power on my needs. From then on all he had me do was practice and trane. Over the months I had finally developed a new power. It wasn't very deadly but it proved Aro's conclusion. It was partly like Jasper's and partly like mine. I could transmit an emotion over my thoughts by touching them. Like if I had a victim and I imagined them on fire. I would just transmit the picture to them and they would feel like they were on fire. Jane had helped me on that. Over the next years I just improved my power. I was gaining more and more powers over time. Aro was proud and gave me everything I wanted. He trained my mind nad body for fighting. I knew next was the fighting part.

It had been four years since I ran away. Aro had finally given me a mission. A solo mission. It was something I had been waiting for a long time. Something that required me to kill. I was okay with killing but.... this was different. "this is very important." He reminded me. "Aro I got this. We practiced a million times." Ever since I joined the volturi I had gotten everything I wanted which caused me to have a bit of an attitude. He nodded knowingly. "yes I know we practice lots of times but I'm not sure if your emotionally ready. you might back down last minute." I sighed. "I will never back down." He agreed. I was given contacts to cover my red eyes. I was supposed to be undercover.

This was the mission I had always been looking forward to but Aro wouldn't let me go unless I had the power of a shield. I worked on that constantly. It was both physical and it could block gifts. The down side to that is if I used both I only could do it for a few hours strait. If I used only one I could use it endless. I sighed and told myself "I am ready to kill the Cullens"

* * *

I would like to thank

Wannabee (please don't take it personal that I only wrote wanna be the stupid computer won't let me put the rest!) - That part is pretty catchy. You'll see Eddie's reaction in the next chapter.... when his daughter tries to kill him.

babyface123- What do you think of Nessie's twin sister now? I'm curious. Personally I think she was misled and misunderstood. Thanks for the review.

Dilidilzz86- Glad you like the 'twist'

Lid C.- I hope you like the end end.

BedwardXoXo- I love your User!

THANK YOU for their reviews. PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS UP!

-Rosemay

p.s. If you don't review I'll get Aro -my bestie friend- to come and change your mind.

p.s.s. I have no life

p.s.s.s I loversh you all ...... ALL OF YOU THAT REVIEWED

p.s.s.s.s I have got to stop

p.s.s.s.s.s Stopping now....


	5. Chapter 5: Attacking the first threat

Edward's POV

I sat in the morning sun playing my piano elegantly. 7574 days since my daughter's absence. I think of her constantly each day. Bella and I had been wretchedly unhappy every since. Bella came up to me not saying a word as she sat next to the window. I am regretful of everything I have forced apon my daughter. I am unworthy to even speak of her name. I neglected one of my own. My own flesh and blood. It never occurred to me that this was the result. I needn't forgiveness. I do not deserve forgiveness. Esme and Carlisle have discussed moving many times but I am not going anywhere with out my daughter. I do not care if it risks the existance of immortals. She-. The ring of the door bell cut off my trail of thoughts. I could not smell immortal or humans. I could not read this thing's mind. "Bella, My love, are you shielding the person outside?" She looked at me then shook her head no. Bella was also confused. I walked to the door and opened it cautiously. I froze to the sight of her face. she was now fully grown. My daughter had come back. I studied her face quickly. She looked like she had been though a lot with out my aid. I felt guilt. As I took her inside I caught a a smell of Aro and Jane. No this couldn't be right. I do not believe it.

Bella's POV

My heart warmed to the thought of my Rosemay being home. With me. We have the whole family together again. When I caught a glance of Edward's face I knew something had been wrong. I realised my shied and mentally asked him "what's wrong?" He shook his head to tell me nothing is wrong but I knew that face. It was the same one years ago when Edward didn't tell me Emmett crossed the boarder and almost started war.

Rosemay's POV

I could tell by the minute I saw their faces Edward and Bella were having a mental conversation. I hugged Bella to get a glimpse of what she was thinking. "What's wrong" She asked him secretly. He shook his head no. He must of known something. I saw Jane in the forest. I chuckled. They had no idea. "He knows something." I transmitted to Jane. She responded by hand signs. One hand up to her neck representing Kill. Next she pointed to Edward. Then she pointed back. She pointed to Edward again. Then a talking sign. And last a sign that meant the others. I made out her words. _Kill Edward before he tells the others. _I nodded. Before even giving him a chance I ponced on edward attacking him. he didn't even bother to fight back.

* * *

Sorry I know its short but .... HAPPY MARTIN LUTHER KING DAY?

THANK YOU FOR THE KIND REVIEWS I don't have time to discuss them but I will in the next chapter.

I had a hard time with Edward's POV but I think I managed. thank you to the dictionary.


	6. Chapter 6: The last chance

Rosemay's POV

As I tried to kill Edward, memories rushed into my mind. images of little Jenny screaming of fear. The words "Please no!" replayed in my mind. Is it trying to drive me crazy? I wanted to scream in pain but my voice wouldn't work. Danny's face circled me. His big blue eyes innocent. What had I done? The father's body collapsing. Falling on the floor dead. My father was next but had I really wanted this? I pushed away my thoughts and attacked my father.

Jane's POV

I watched her slaughter her own father. Poor girl can't get a clue. I held my laughter in. Aro was going to kill the stupid girl no matter what happens. He just wanted her to be begging for death. It was like a game to him. Messing with her mind. I was ordered to call Aro once she had killed her family. I wanted to watch her death as well as her family's. Her father's dead body just lye there uselessly.

Edward's POV

Words and memories appeared in my mine. Stuff that I hadn't voluntarily thought. I got a memory of chasing my daughter. We were playing tag. I was in her eyes seeing what she had seen those years ago. Her childish laugh. You see with May she wouldn't let you let her win and if you won she would get mad too. My heart -still not beating- warmed in these memories. The words " I'm so sorry dad." With those words I could imagine her face. Her voice had seem thoughtful as if she were making a hard decision or choose. Something I didn't know about. She attacked me. I now knew that it was Aro who had put her up to this. I wasn't going to fight back. I love her and if she wishes to kill me. Then that is fine with me. I looked into her eyes and saw three things. Pain. Guilt. and Sadness. She gulped as her teeth were inches away from my neck. Waiting for death to take me I just lye there. She made the words "Daddy I'm so sorry. How did this become? Its all my fault. just please daddy pretend to be dead. Trust me." I trusted her with all my heart and the least I can do is pretend to be dead. The only thing I was worried about was Bella. She might be confused -like always-. My daughter realized her shield so I could have free access to her mind. I felt a pin of gult going though her head but this was her way of explaining. I was proud of my daughter for not falling for Aro's final trick. I wanted to smile and tell her how proud I was like I had always done those past years. I held back my smile. I had to remember I was supposed to be dead.

Rosemay's POV

For once my mom knew what was going on. She winked at me and fell on the ground. I hoped Jane didn't see that. I panicky checked the window to see. She hadn't been there. I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't want to see their faces they looked dead. Like a bad photo always in the way. Taunting you. I thought back to why I had run away in the first place. My happily ever after I had said once. I couldn't realize this was my happily ever after right in front of my eyes. Now I had screwed things up ... maybe even forever. Who cares if I didn't have what Nessie had? I had done wrong and killing my parents won't help anything. Jane came in from the door chuckling. "Aro will be here in a few minutes to kill." She sang. I looked at her confused. "Kill?" I said. "they're already dead." She laughed evilly. "No my dear not them. YOU." I looked at her my eyes wide. How was I ever going to take on Aro? I thought he cared about me. Why would he teach me all this stuff just to kill me? I quickly shielded my parents and I. Jane laughed. "they're alive aren't they?" She said looking at my parents. She left vampire speed. Then came back in with someone who looked like a mirror person. Someone who looked exactly like me. It was my sister, Nessie. Jane held my sister hostage. She bit my sister. Nessie screamed in pain. I looked around panicky.

* * *

Okay review time.

BedwardXoXo- I won't kill him but on the other hand Rosemay might kill him.

WannaBeeMRS.- see Nessie is in this story I haven't forgotten all about her lol

AchavaElah Kyohaku- soon enough for you? lol

Lid C.- AAWW that's the sweetest thing! Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7: The fight and the hostage

_Then came back in with someone who looked like a mirror person. Someone who looked exactly like me. It was my sister, Nessie. Jane held my sister hostage. She bit my sister. Nessie screamed in pain. I looked around panicky._

Rosemay's POV

This was all my fault. If I wouldn't have been so selfish none of this would have happened. My dad got up. "This is no time for if's" He told me. Before we could do anything. Jane threw something at both my dad and mom. I knew what it was. It was temporarily paralyzing them. Not just from the neck down. It was so strong you couldn't even twitch your toe. "This your fight!" Jane yelled. "You cannot run to your mommy and daddy when things get bad. Fight you own fights and after all no one's going to survive this. Not even you poor little perfect sister." Her sharp nails went across Nessie's skin. I growled. "Why can't you ever fight your own fights? You always have to have a perk because you're scared. You don't even know how it is to fight your own fights. Do you? Aro fought most of yours and you always haft to have a hostage." I teased. Jane threw Nessie on the floor. "You want to see me fighting my own fights? You're going to be sorry!" I smiled at her. I knew this was her weak stop. She wanted power. She craved nothing but power. Like a little kid and sugar. Its all you can think of.

"Run Renesemee!" She stood up defenceless. "I'll go get the others." She offered. She always had a good heart. A weak point in the vampire world. "No! Run and don't stop for anything!" I yelled at her. She stumbled out the door. Tripping slightly because of her injury. I knew this was the end but before that I had to save my family.

Nessie's POV

I knew she said she didn't need help and for me to save myself but I was the weak one here. I needed to help. I looked into her eyes and knew what she was thinking. She thought it was over. I ran until got to my grandparent's house. Limping slightly where Jane had bit me. I was ignoring the pain. I knew Rosemay was so much stronger than I am. I knew that she was stronger some how. She improved her power somehow. I had to be like her. To be strong. Jasper ran from the back door. "You bleeding." Jasper could smell blood from a mile away. I pointed where Jane had bit me. He sat me down and tried to bandage up my wound while I tried to tell him what was going on. "A-and she told me to run." I finished the story with that line. Jasper acted fast. "Stay here!" He ran out of the door.

Rosemay's POV

I couldn't hold my physical shield and my power shield for much longer now. I had to fight sooner or later. I looked at Jane. She was leaning against my parent's dining room table. Looking at her watch and counting down the seconds. She knew exacly how many minutes it would take until my shield would run out. "30 29 28 27 26 25..." I could feel myself growing weaker along with my shield. Jasper burst into the room. "Get out!" I yelled at him. "Take the Edward and Bella and I'll shield you guys as long as you can. No matter what they say take them! Nessie too." I ordered him. He knew this was my decision and this was what I had picked. He nodded and picked up my parents. I took the shield off of myself and put in on them. "You're safe for now. Run!" He ran out of the door. "Are you finally ready to fight?" Jane asked me. I couldn't fight her and keep the shield on Jasper at the same time and she knew that.

* * *

Keep the reviews up. Thank you to those who already reviewed.


	8. VERY IMPORTANT author's note

Author's note

I've gotten at least 7 people who subscribe to my story but don't leave a review. I mean how hard can it be? You take the time to read the story but you can't review. I'm only updating as much as I get reviews. I've only gotten two reviews for my newest chapter but 7 subscribers (from the time I recently updated to now) ! That's just plain mean. I would list the names of people that are so mean they want me to update my story with out even leaving a short review but I don't even want to bother. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. I am not NOT updating until I get at least 5 more reviews. I'm sorry to those people who reviewed and can't get the rest of the story. I do have another option as I did on my other story.

If I only get two reviews on my recent chapter, I'll write and post only two chapters. Better than nothing for my last resort and if worse comes to worse and I don't get ANY reviews .... I'll STOP story writing the story. And yeah this hurts me too because I enjoy writing this story. Sorry again to those who don't deserve this delay. Please review. Thank you for reading.

*Maianna-Beth*


	9. Chapter 8:Memories and the Painful truth

_ I took the shield off of myself and put in on them. "You're safe for now. Run!" He ran out of the door. "Are you finally ready to fight?" Jane asked me. I couldn't fight her and keep the shield on Jasper at the same time and she knew that._

Jasper's POV

Standing by the door I saw three things I thought I would never see. One was Jane, I had thought the fight was over. Two was my niece, Rosemay. Last but not least was Edward defeated, he was a great fighter and I had once thought nothing could bring him down over something he wanted. I was ready to attack when Rosemay told me not to fight. It was like my master had once told me when I was in the military. You had to know when you were defeated and when you could make it. I did not think we were defeated in this situation but this was not my fight. I knew like my master had once taught me, you haft to let go of beginners, see if they can make it would out your aid. This was different in a way. Rosemay was not my solder in fact she was not one at all as far as I knew but the battle field was like life. Kinda like a mother bear with her cubs or an 18 year old moving out of the first time. You've just got to take it head strong. I picked Edward and Bella up. When I saw what Jane had done to them I knew they were going to make it. It was a minor robot. Vampires were always higher in technology than humans due to experience. All it did was poke Edward and Bella on their pressure point. Temporally paralyzing them. I don't know why Jane had waited and done this instead of killing them. Not that I wanted that but something was fishy. She must have been waiting for something. I immediately thought about Nessie in the house all alone.

I ran out of the door taking one last look at my long lost niece. With her eyes, it was as if she wanted to tell me something but she was holding back. I couldn't take it anymore. It was hard letting go of comm rads but my niece was a little to much. It was her command. Who was I to tell her no because it was too much for me to let her go. I left. Trying not to look at her anymore. She looked so grown up. So mature. I missed her growing up but I was there for every step of the way with Nessie. As I slowly closed the door I got a wave of her emotion and Jane's. Rosemay's were defeated, sad, and guilty. Jane's was eager for something most likely a fight. Bella and Edward were terriblely sorry and sad with a bit of anger. This was so much to take in at one time it felt like I didn't even know what I was feeling. All these veriaty of feelings at once. It was so overwhelming. I balanced both Edward and Bella on my right hand while I ran to the house I had dim wittitly left Nessie alone. Should I tell the rest or wait? I asked myself.

I ignored the thousands of questions rushing into my mind. I knew it was the dumbest thing to do while in a situation like this but I didn't care. This wasn't the type of day I had once imagined my niece coming back. I had thought of peace and reunions. What a ignorant thought. I remembered the first birthday we had when Rosemay was gone the worse part was it was her birthday. We tried to make it a good birthday for Nessie.

* * *

_Alice leaned on my solder and sobbed. I rubbed her back. "Its okay. Its okay. She'll come back." I had whispered in her ear. I had to face the facts. She was never coming back. I secretly thought that for years on. Since Rosemay left, Alice hadn't planned a single party or shopping trip. Edward and Emmett had to plan Nessie's party. I walked by the Christmas tree. It was still put up since Rosemay had left. Her presents lay still unopened for nearly a year now. It soon piled with more presents. All kinds. Birthday gifts for Rosemay. Christmas presents for Rosemay. Valentines day presents for Rosemay. Easter gifts for Rosemay. I miss you presents for Rosemay. Just because gifts for Rosemay. She had gotten so much presents and gifts I wondered if she had gotten this much presents in her life time. I sigh I walked back to Alice and took her upstairs. _

_

* * *

_

Four reviews Four paragraphs.

BedwardXoXo 2009-02-16 . chapter 8

Plzplzplz dont stop writing this story!  
Im sorry i didnt review last chapter  
Its just tht i didnt feel like typing cuz it was2 am  
Please update soon!

lostokami 2009-02-15 . chapter 8

liking the story so far. haha though i think you should go into a bit more detail in the story everything else was great but does rosemary know al the la push pack?

babyface123 2009-02-15 . chapter 8

i love it

ChelseaEast 2009-02-15 . chapter 8

:) this is fab

plz update

* * *

bedwardxoxo- I wasn't blaming you. You're one of my favorite readers/reviewers/subscribers. It was other people. :)

Lostokami- Does Rosemay know al the la push pack? All of them? Yes she does but she doesn't wan to get them involved for her mistakes

BabyFace123- I love u too lol jk

ChelseaEast- thank you


	10. Chapter 9: Father to the rescue?

Jane's POV

I smirked at Rosemay. Alone at last. I wanted to shred her to pieces but I had to wait for Aro. We had a deal. I kinda hurt me to kill my friend. I felt care and the only thing to deal with care is kill. I'm sure Aro will understand. I walked up to my prey. I heard her swallow. I chuckled at her fear. She was still holding her little shield up. How pathetic! She was just making it easier for me to kill her. Was that what she wanted? Say Bye Bye May. How worthless. I kicked her lower knee. Rosemay yelped in pain but continued to keep her shield up. This one was strong but still not invincible

Rosemay's POV

I watched her kick me. I tried to distract myself from the pain. To try to think of other things but it always came back to the same thing. Pain. At first it was numb. It went up into stinging and then just plain PAIN. There was the word again. The word I could not seem to forget. I tried to think about the decoration in the house. I tried to think of Jane's hair. I even tried to think of happiness on my last attempt. Then I remembered who I was doing this for. The only thing that helped me forget pain was my family. They were my strongest point all along no matter how much I denied it. I thought about the only memories I had with my family before I made the stupidest choice in my life. It was there all along. I got up with the last of my strength. Jasper was going out or range and I could only keep the shield up for 100 miles. The longest I could get in the testing rooms was 100.78 miles. Now that I was stronger could I do better knowing my strength or was this mind games I thought was making me stronger? I felt EXTREMELY confused but I had to trust my heart. I had to fight and protect my family at the same time. All the times that I trained, I had my shield on. It wasn't a fair fight I admit but it was my only defence. It was time for change.

I finally relized that I had to keep fighting with out my 'little cheat cheat' as Aro called it. My goal was to keep the shield on my family -both pysical and powers- and to fight Jane. Usually on that list it would say ....

1. DON'T DIE

2. DON'T DIE

3. DON'T DIE

4. STAY ALIVE

5. STAY ALIVE

6. ALIVE

7. STAY ALIVE

but this time it was my family who needed to stay alive. I had to get them out of what I put them in. But then again I could call over the La Push boys and have them save the day. Maybe we can kick it afterwards. No NO NO! I told myself. I am NOT pulling anyone else in this mess. It was me who did it is me who will go down with this ship I call Failure. I wanted to be captain I have to pay the consequences.

Edward's POV

Just to watch my daughter sacrifice herself for us. It made me proud and yet ashamed. I now, after 2 1/2 hours was fully and completely capable of moving. Nessie was whining about how Jazz wouldn't let her go while Bella was still paralyzed. "I don't know why you can't at least give me a chance Jasper! If she can fight why can't I?" I heard Nessie mumble. Jasper was tired of all the arguing. "We need to go back for her." I told Jasper. He threw his hands up in frustration. "Do what you want. I'm just tired of all the commotion. There's so much anger here. I can't even feel my OWN emotion."

(15 minutes later)

I was running for my daughter's life. The wind blowing recklessly. I was running vampire speed while the others way behind me. Something in the pit of my stomach kept telling me that this was my daughter's final battle. I denied it.


	11. Chapter 10:The Final Chapter

Renesemee's POV

As we fought Jane I saw a figure approach. It was dark. I immediately recognized the face. Aro! He was here. I watched at my sister tried to fight him. I wanted to help but I was frozen with fear.

--Flashback--

Jacob brought a small box to me. It was small but I knew it was a big part of my life. It was the box my sister left that dreadful night. I ran my fingers around the edges of the box. I took a deep breath then opened the box. Jacob turned to leave. I grabbed his hand. He turned but didn't say a word. I looked in the small box. I carefully picked up a letter.

_"My dearest sister, as you know, I have left for the better. I want you to know that I will always be with you. I also want to inform you that I have not left because of you. I will always love you and always have. I have been in a deluge for a while, or so it feels like. Do not worry. I will not get into fortitude. I have always felt midst around you. I have never thought of it but its nice. You are someone who understands me. Someone who can read my mind in a better way than dad. Renesemee, take care of yourself, Jazz, mom, dad, Esme, Carlsie, and Jake. As you have done for all these years. _

_-Rosemay"_

I read the letter aloud. Jake wiped the tears from my eyes. I read the letter over and over. Each night, hoping she'd come back.

--End of flashback--

These were my memories as I watched my sister fall on the battle field. I rushed over. We all stopped fighting to aid her. A bad choice but we all learned a great lesson from her suffering. My mother approached Rosemay's motionless body. Jacob checked her breathing. Her wounds were bad. She was losing blood fast and her breathing irregular. Dad closed his eyes knowing what had just happened. Mom shook Rosemay sobbing. I knew if everyone could cry here. They would. I hugged Jacob crying.

* * *

Fortitude (For'ti tood) n. Danger

Midst n. The state of being surrounded.

Deluge (del' yoo j) 1. a great flood. 2. anything that overwhelms like a flood. -Verb to overwhelm.

As you awesome readers know. This is the final chapter of this story but not the end of THE story. I am continuing the story and its entitled "Finally Finding Times Two" And since you are so AWESOME, I'm giving you a sneak peak before I post the story (which I will be doing shortly) Please go to the next chapter to get AN EXCLUSIVE SNEAK PEAK! Just for you!

Thank you to all my reviewers!! I'm gonna miss "Double The Trouble" but not as much as I'll miss you (aawwwww) So please come with me to "Finally Finding Times Two" and don't forget to review. :) *tear drop* I never thought this moment would come!

-MaiAnnaBethBAManza


	12. Chapter 11: Sneak Peak for the amazing U

SNEAK PEAK

Finally Finding Times 2

Chapter one: Awakened

POV of Rosemay

Numb was all I felt. Black was I could see. Failure was all could think of. I opened my eyes in the first time in I don't know how long. The first thing I saw was a bright light. My yes quickly adjusted to it. Was this the end. I noticed other figures all around me. The first one I seen was a male. About my age. His hair black. His eyes breath taking. My sister immediately noticed my staring. She rushed over to what I could see was MY bed. "This is Destery. When we were fighting. He was near by and when we thought we had lost you, he carried you back to safety and relieved you. He also was the one to kill Aro." She explained then smiled. "I'm glad you're okay." He said. I blushed.

* * *

Thank you for reading 160 words of the sneak peak. To read the rest, the story is on my page starting soon(if not already there) . You all have been amazing readers who say very inspiring things. If it was not for you I would have never fished the story. In times of doubt, you guys were always reviewing. Keep up the good work! You've always supported me.

**Des-ter-rie**

**Rose-m-ay**

(In case you've had trouble pronouncing the names I made up) REVIEW. and tell me what you think.


End file.
